chapinusfandomcom-20200213-history
King Cotton
King Cotton King Cotton was given his name in 1855 by David Christy in his book Cotton is King. Senator James H. Hammond declares war on the North on behalf of King Cotton in his essay Cotton is King, and right on the senate floor Cotton Article pg.1. King Cotton is merely the metaphorical illusion that represents all that the south stands for, lives for, and is built on, the much needed cotton. It quickly catches on; the people of the south loved the idea of this mythical figure that surrounds their entire lives Cotton Article pg. 1. Planting, plowing, picking, ginning, and shipping are what built the south’s successful economy. Then ones who earned money from this would put the money they have earned from cotton by putting it in the local store, market, or pub. This stimulated a small community’s economy, therefore the South’s. The south realizes it dominances under the leadership of King Cotton and goes all in to get everything they deserve. The south believes they are economically, socially, and politically more stable and comfortable than the Northern states. Most of the credit due to King Cotton, and this is why he becomes their idol, and the most powerful force on the planet at in the 1800’s. King Cotton has been lurking around in America ever since it was discovered by Columbus in 1492. And by 1616 the new Virginia colonies were growing cotton along the Jamestown River of Cotton, History pg.1. Because of the tedious seeds trapped within the cotton it was a very time consuming project for slaves to pick the seeds by hand, making cotton products rare, and valuable. For awhile Cotton was put on the back burner, while tobacco was America's leading crop. But in 1793 King Cotton was revived truly brought to life thanks to the Cotton Gin created by Ellie Whitney. This invention revolutionized the production of cotton, allowing cotton to be purified ten times faster than by hand. This made the price of cotton plummet, help making it accessible to a whole class of people around the world King Cotton Article pg.1-2. The Cotton Gin also made the value of slaves the profit for skyrocket. The value of the U.S Cotton Crop rose from $150,000 to over $8 million. All of these reasons to why farmers quickly jumped on this cotton investment Cotton's New Adventures pg. 1-2. From the store, pub, to government everyone was affected by the success oozing out from the cotton. 58% of America’s exports were cotton and all of that was from the south alone, making to South the biggest cotton producer in the world. Thus forcing every southern to hail, and pledge their allegiance to King Cotton, the most powerful force in the world! The South was at the top of its game in the late 1850’s and showed no sign of slowing down. This success of King Cotton eventually went to their head, he gave them the confidence to claim what was theirs, and this was there throne, which was their independence. This independence would give them all the power, not allowing for the North to dictate how they run their lives. They were fed up with the talks of abolishing slavery, because it was the slaves that were the core of the South’s Monopoly. Although the North was 50% more than the south, the south did not fear them is King pg.2. “If a man possesses millions of dollars and consumes his income, is he rich?” asks Senator James H. Hammond from South Carolina the south. The South viewed north as fake, because of their tendency that they live in a false sense of wealth. Because of this the North was clearly socially weak at heart is King pg.2. Meanwhile the people of the South are a working class, self productive, authentic, and faithful followers of King Cotton. Economically the South was more superior than the North. In 1857 the United States exported around $270,000,000 of domestic produce (excluding foreign merchandise re- exported, and gold) King pg.3. $150,000,000 of this $270 million was produced in the south. That’s roughly 57% of all of America’s exported goods, and most of this being pure cotton. But this excludes the $30,000,000 worth of cotton sent up to the north, 7 to 8 million dollars worth of tobacco, and combined $40,000,000 dollars worth of assorted minor goods is King pg.3. With England having a surplus production of $16.5 per head, the north with almost $12 per head, and south leading with 16.66 per head, the south is obviously financially stable. Politically the south blames it success on its harmony, which give the Confederacy its social frame. The south has very (early) Republic beliefs. “Society precedes government; creates it; and ought to control it; but as far as we look back in historic times we the case different” Hammond. He later talks on how eventually all governments end up controlling society. But in the South “We threw off a Government not adapted to our social system, ad made one for ourselves.” Hammond. King Cotton eventually controlled every aspect of the south to the point that they no longer thought they needed the north and decided to secede in 1860. After the South announced it session by the South Carolina Government, they decided to make their first move. In order prove there great and widespread impact King Cotton has on the world, they arrange for 95% of the south’s exports to be shut off and held within, basically creating an Embargo. The Confederate States hoped for the Europeans to realize the dependence they have on the King Cotton, forcing them to get involved in the war and defend the King Cotton and defeat the north. Now was the time for King Cotton to showcase his dominance to the world and most importantly to Uncle Sam, who dared tell him what to do. This planed ended up getting nowhere because the North talked with English representatives and warned them to stockpile what they have. And the British simply looked elsewhere in King Cottons Empire. ''' '''Although the name “King Cotton” was created in the Confederate States this King does not simply rule over or solely represent the South. The south was just the biggest producer of Cotton. But Cotton was grown elsewhere in the world such as in the Bahamas and the North. No one could keep up with the speed and mass the south was exporting it at. The Confederate States were only a portion of the land he owned. 'After the Civil War cotton production in the south continued as usual. The south stayed a one- crop economy, until the 20th century. New Deal and World War 2 forced the south to diversify and turn their economy into the inevitable industrialization Cotton Article pg.2. King Cotton himself is still around but has lost all of his power he possessed when he ruled the world. Uncle Sam is now the number power for now. '